DungeonCraft Wiki
Welcome to the DungeonCraft Wiki The website for the book, DungeonCraft. DungeonCraft is about a struggle of Light against Darkness with many different characters along the great journeys that characters encounter. If you wish to ask me any questions, feel free to drop me an email at abspartanlaser@gmail.com. We hope you enjoy our growing site, as right now the books are still in the process of being written, and thus we have time to create the world still. Note: I do use some acronyms when writing articles, including ((WIP)), which means "Work in Progress." WIP is used for the describing of an article that is unfinished, although is going to be planned to be finished. The ((Retcon)) means that an article has been "retconned." Retconning is when an event once deemed canon (lore), is no longer deemed canon. Articles deemed as retcons no longer contain information that is used in the DungeonCraft series, which can include outdated information as time progresses and changes are made. Setting and Story The world of DungeonCraft is set in a land known as Orbis*.Orbis is made up of three continents, however the majority of the story and lore takes place on the single ring shaped continent of Terram. The other two continents mark the southern and northern poles, however there are several island chains located inside of Terram, or outside, such as the Southsea Islands, or the Oceanic island region. The northern pole is known as Terram Aquilonus, and the southern pole is known as Terram Australi. The three continents were once a single continent during the Time of Elders, however they have since separated since the Sundering of Skyworld- the area from which all life originated from. Terram Aquilonus and Terram Australi are both not inhabited by many from Terram, however they are inhabited by thousands if not millions of tribes of Daemons, who wander across the northern plains, occasionally banding together in small groups and raiding villages. Once every two thousand years, the Daemons travel southwards from Terram Aquilonus and northwards from Terram Australi, and the current setting is in the year +2000 I.C., the calendar based off of years since the fall of the Empire of Roms, which was able to fight off the Daemons through aid from the Magna Teutonicus (the region spanning from Teutoburg to the eastern parts of Midgaard), the Elves, the Dwarves, and the Kingdoms of the Southern Easterlands (Hanzin, Jipangu, Pradesh, Perisa, and Arabia). Such an alliance is no longer considered conceivable, as kingdoms fight one another, as a dark group looms in the shadows, waiting to strike at any moment. DungeonCraft draws influence from much of world history as well as high fantasy, and most kingdoms are set in a pre-industrial age, save for the Dwarves, who are more steampunk themed than the other races, due to their isolation in the mountains and ability to mine precious metals and tinker. If it were to be placed in a time of year, many kingdoms would be in the 1500s (such as Hispania, which draws from the Spanish Empire), while many are more towards the 1700s (such as Anglistoria, which draws from the British Empire). The most technologically advanced kingdom besides the Dwarves is the Kingdom of Teutoburg (which draws from the Holy Roman Empire with pagan influences). The two strongest powers are the Kingdom of the Dwarves and the Elvish Empire, both of which control large territories combined with a great knowledge. The Kingdom of the Dwarves is the most technologically advanced kingdom, while the Elvish Empire is the most magically advanced. Other than these powers, the world's powers are human civilizations. The strongest group is the Big Five, consisting of the Anglistorian Empire, the Kingdom of Teutoburg, the Hispanian Empire, the Francian Empire, and the Tzarate of the Kaningrad. Behind them are the three lesser powers: the Kingdom of Jutland, the Kingdom of Pomerzi, and the Kingdom of Midgaard. The eight kingdoms are the eight civilizations that maintain colonies in the Westerlands, Southlands, and the Southern Easterlands. The largest of these colonial empires is the Anglistorian Empire. These large colonial empires make much of the Northern Easterlands/Northlands one of the most developed places on Orbis. The Southern Easterlands maintain a great amount of power, however they lack colonies. Between the Northern Easterlands and the Southern Easterlands lies a remnant of the Romsian Empire- the Reman Empire. While Romulus founded the Romsian Empire, his brother marched southwards and founded the Reman Empire. The majority of areas are monarchies, however there are numerous areas which are not. Some of the Hellenian Principalities and Florencian Principalities are republics. The largest areas that are not monarchies are the Tierra de los hombres libres (a former Hispanian colony) and the Independent Republican Council. The Independent Republican Council consists of the Confederate Republic of Dixon, the Bear Flag Republic, the Lone Star Republic, the Midwestern Republic, the Cascadia Republic, the Columbia Republic, and the Polar Bear Republic. Humans are considered to be the youngest race, and dragons the oldest. Giants are second eldest, Elves third eldest, and Dwarves fourth eldest. Elves are considered to be descendants of dragons, while Dwarves are considered to be descendants of Giants. Dwarves and Elves used to have an empire which spanned across nearly all of Terram, however the two got involved in a great war, and many dark races were able to take advantage of this, and both have fallen far since their Golden Years. Throughout history, the daemons of Terram Australi and Terram Aquilonus have invaded three times, once every two thousand years. The first invasion in -4000 was repelled by the power of the Elves, however it created the race of twisted Dark Elves, who live isolated in an archipelagic state, away from the other species of Elves. The second invasion - 2000 was repelled by a combined force of Dwarves and Elves. The invasion is considered to be what created the alliance between the two through the use of a common enemy. The third invasion in +0, marked the end of the empire of Roms, and was stopped by a force of Dwarves, Humans, and other races who each did separate parts throughout the world. Today however, it is the year +2000. *Different religions/faith-based groups refer to the Realm of Orbis with different terms. The name, "Orbis," is a word from the Scholar's Tongue, also known as the Classical Tongue. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Economics